My Only One
by Rei Nevermore
Summary: Translation of my French fic "Le Seul Qui Me Vaille". Goku/Vegeta, shounen-ai, nothing graphic. Fulff. Lots of. Possible OOC-ness, as though I tried not to. Goku and Vegeta are the two last full-blooded Saiyans. What do they have beyond each other?


_Hello everyone! I'm back, not with a real new story, but with a translation of one I wrote in French (_Le Seul Qui Me Vaille_, in my profile) and I wanted to work on its translation a bit because I also wanted to get back to writing... So yeah, basically, this is one of my first fics, so be kind..._

_Random warnings: THIS IS SHOUNEN AI! (AKA boy's love). Nothing graphic, just a kiss. I tried not to make dear Goku and Vegeta too OOC, but I think I failed -_- This is also veeeeeeery fluffy, so feel free to avoid this sugary-honey-sweet piece of fluff if it's not to your taste. I own nothing. Just my own craziness._

_Author note: Hm. It looks so short. Wait, scratch that, it IS short. Hope you won't mind. It's even shorter on my screen since it's a 22". Oh well. Okay, I'll stop nagging and let you read . Feel free to review! And just tell me if my English sucks, as I'm not a native English speaker!_

* * *

My Only One

Vegeta was only tolerating Bulma's aggravating (in his point of view) habit of throwing regular parties with all the Z warriors and their families because of what was always happening _afterwards_. Or, let's say, after Goku was finished wolfing down nearly half the food supplies. Indeed, that kind of occasion always ended with the two last full-blooded Saiyans sparring together in the gravity room if the party was taking place at Capsule Corp., or somewhere outside if they were gathering at Goku and Chichi's.

This time, they were at Bulma's. Trunks and Goten were sprawled on the couch, leaning against each other, and eating enthusiastically from the huge plates filled with food they had on their knees. C-18 was holding her daughter and discussing girl matters with Chichi, Bulma and Videl, while Krillin, along with Yamcha, Piccolo and Gohan, was sitting at the table near Goku and Vegeta. Gohan, Pan on his knees, was finishing his food and chatting with the others. Piccolo only gave his opinion from time to time, and Goku was joyously taking part in the conversation while devouring piles of food. Vegeta, fine with his asociality, was just staring at the air, or more precisely at Goku who was still trying to fill his bottomless stomach. After swallowing a last apple beignet, the tallest Saiyan sighed, patting his stomach, before looking up and meeting immediately Vegeta's eyes, which was exactly what the latter was expecting. Goku smiled, got up from his chair in sync with the other, said a vague "later" in the others' direction and disappeared after Vegeta.

A pregnant silence fell on the room the two men just left.

"Oh my, here we go again," Bulma sighed.

"Leave them be, Bulma," Krillin told her. "It's better that way, I bet you don't want to fix the whole gravity room one more time because Vegeta would burst it up after too much kicking and punching, heh?"

"Don't _even_ mention that," she retorted. "I'd never seen him that nervous, it took me two weeks to repair it!"

"That's what he did? Goku was breaking mountains. I swear I still can't recognize the landscape," Chichi interrupted, rolling her eyes, probably at her husband's antics.

"Finally, what would they do without each other, huh?" mumbled Yamcha, loud enough to be heard nonetheless.

Piccolo smirked, then said:

"I believe the Earth would already have exploded…"

~o~

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta had reached the gravity room, silently. Not a word had been said. Both knew exactly what the other was thinking. They were the two last Saiyans, and their respective powers were now at an unthinkable level. No one could be a match against them anymore. Goku had always outmatched Vegeta, but being so, the taller Saiyan had forced the Prince to go past his limits, to train and train and gain power and, finally, consequently improve. Vegeta's pride obliged him to match the others' strength, and even surpass him if he could. His only goal was to win against Goku, to show him what Saiyan nobility could do. Even now, when both their powers had increased so much one could not evaluate them, when one of them could not surpass the other even if he tried, Vegeta was thinking about Goku as a rival. _His_ rival. The only one who can match him.

Goku, trusting and simple by nature, stopped viewing Vegeta as a true foe when they were obliged to join forces against Frieza, and when the Prince went and lived on Earth with the rest of them. Vegeta already impressed him with his willpower and his obstinate nature as well as with the progress he made by training. Time passing, their former enmity became a sort of friendly rivalry, though reserved from Vegeta's side, who hadn't stopped to claim that Goku was a rival and that he wanted to beat him. But certainly not a _friend_. However, the peremptory tone Vegeta had while saying that was also implying that he ended up liking him in a way. And Goku was well aware of this fact. Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, so close to his own level, so close to _him_ in another way, and who was the only one to be so. Yes, Vegeta was a rival. _His_ rival, and no one else's.

Goku was smiling as he faced Vegeta, and he took a fighting stance. How they considered each other didn't matter, after all. From fighting against each other, they came to fight _with_ each other, and that was what made all the difference, as subtle as it was. They were equal. Each of them was the only one who could match the other, and that link was stronger than any other feeling they could come to hold. Vegeta smiled when he saw the one on Goku's lips. He was his rival, his only rival, and he always had been.

Onto these possessive thoughts, the two warriors launched at each other, and the battle began. Hits and punches and kicks were succeeding, but every one of them was blocked or dodged by one of the two men. Goku passed through Vegeta's guard, was dodged, and they stood back to take their stances again. Goku was frankly smiling, and Vegeta had kept the half-smile which was lighting his charcoal-colored eyes.

"It's way different from hitting air, isn't it?" the taller one said, his smile widening.

"That can't even be compared," answered the other.

And they were at it again. They both decided some time ago to not power up to Super Saiyan when they were at Capsule Corp., because they didn't want Bulma screeching that they had destroyed half the building, but the power contained in every hit was already quite high. Vegeta blocked Goku's right arm and threw his other fist toward the other's jaw. Goku also blocked, and sent a flash of energy which sent the Saiyan Prince backwards till his back hit the wall, Goku still grasping his arms.

"That's what I call being with one's back to the wall," the latter commented, his arms crossed against Vegeta's chest and holding firmly the Prince's wrists at neck level, their faces only inches apart.

Vegeta stared at him for a while, completely motionless, then he relaxed and smirked.

"You know, Kakarott, you're the only one I could battle with at full power without one of us even winning."

"I know that," Goku answered, very serious. "We're at the same level. Nothing can match us anymore. You're the only one who _can_ match me," he added, his eyes not moving from Vegeta's.

"I know, too. You're my equal, my only rival… You…"

The Prince swallowed, not used to talk this freely.

"You're the one who understands me the most, you're the only one who's like me at heart, the only one… Kakarott, you're… _my_ only one…"

Upon those words, Vegeta closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and filled the gap between them. Goku kissed back, with both strength and gentleness. He put his hand at the nape of the smaller Saiyan's neck and passed the other through black, soft hair, while the Prince's arms found their place around his waist. They deepened the kiss, feeling at last whole and complete, forgetting everything that wasn't them, them who understood each other from the very beginning, who ended up in love without knowing it, them, so close and also so different, them, who finally found their only one.

The End


End file.
